For the use of a broom shed
by Hobbitpal
Summary: The broom shed is the only place for a quiet moment together, but why does everyone need it?
1. Chapter 1

She was late. Not very late, but late enough to make him wonder if she'd been caught sneaking out by her parents or one of her brothers. He hoped to God Ron hadn't caught her; otherwise they'd both be in deep trouble.

To be honest, it was ridiculous. They lived together, had been dating for 2 years solid and yet they weren't allowed to be left alone in the same room together for too long just in case they tried to do something. It was driving him mad. He was so used to her curling up next to him in bed, or on the sofa.

Ron was even more annoying about it. While Mrs. Wealsy would just watch them if she was in the room, Ron would follow him everywhere, as though if he didn't keep his eyes on his best friend he'd slip off and shag Ginny. Yet, when Harry woke in the morning it was normally to find Hermione curled up next to Ron in his bed, some times rather scantly clad.

So he and Ginny had to resort to the next best thing. The broom shed. Okay it was a little bit damp and dusty with odd bits of junk lying all over the place, but it was the only place where they could get some privacy.

As if answering his wishes, the door opened and a thin redheaded figure entered, closing the door quietly behind her before looking about the gloom for him.

She looked beautiful in the pale light, her hair seeming to become a bronzy colour instead of red and her eyes flashed like a cats.

"About time." She looked around at him, a scowl on her face, but it instantly lifted when she saw him, leaning against the wall behind her, a smile touching his lips.

"Well it was hard to get away. Mum kept going on and on about ideas for Dad's birthday." He smiled even more, pushing himself off the wall, leaning down to wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled, leaning forward into his chest, hearing his heart beating at a slow steady rhythm. It felt good to be in his arms again, having them surrounding her like a fort. She felt safe there, protected and loved. His touch was soft against her skin, he didn't squeeze her and it didn't feel as though he didn't want to hold her.

"You know how long I've waited for this?" She just nodded into his chest. "I fight off Voldermort and evil magic so we can live together happily and your brother won't let us be in the same room together. If you ask me, he's more evil than Voldermort."

Ginny laughed, looking up at him. She knew he was joking, but he did have a point. Ron could be as evil when it came to trying to keep them apart. How Hermione put up with him was beyond her.

"We'll, he's rather preoccupied at the moment."

Harry just smiled. He knew what she meant, and it wasn't a mental image that he wanted in his head, not when he wanted to have the same preoccupation with her, only in a broom shed, not a bed.

"Good old Hermione knew we could always count on her." Ginny tried not to laugh, burying her face once against into his chest as he chuckled. But he was right, again. Hermione had helped a lot in distracting Ron on a number of occasions such as this.

It took her a minute or two to realise that his hands were slowly making their way down her back, pulling up bits of her shirt so parts of her skin were exposed, his finger tips lightly floating across the areas, tracing lines and shapes, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

In return, her hands were undoing his buttons, revealing a rather muscular chest from so many years of playing Quidditch.

You'd never have thought that this handsome, muscular 22-year-old man had once been a short, weedy half feed boy who'd lived in a cupboard under the stairs.

He'd never told her anything about his childhood at Number 4 Privet Drive, and she knew he never would. It didn't bother her, she didn't need to know everything about him, and anyway, rumours had gotten about at Hogwarts.

Looking down at her as she pulled back his shirt, Harry felt glad that he had fought and over come so much in his life simply so he could enjoy and experience moments like this with her. Even though they were in a broom shed.

While he'd been absentmindedly thinking, he'd undone her shirt, exposing her creamy skin to the dull light of the shed. She looked beautiful under it, her skin seeming to shine and shimmer as his hands ran up and down her sides.

Looking up at him, Ginny wondered if all of this was real. Were they really together or was this just some amazingly brilliant dream?

Yet, when she looked up into his eyes, those bright green eyes, she knew that this was real, she wasn't dreaming and Harry Potter really was kissing her like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

They had a sort of dance in their lovemaking, its own tempo and rhythm. Normally, it would be quite slow, like a love dance, or something that required the dancers to be intimate and close, like a slow dance. They'd carefully move around each other, making sure they didn't rush or hurry. It was … civilized.

Other times it would be like a waltz, with a bit more of a beat to it, more movement and speed, sweeping gestures and although it was still slow-ish, it had more volume than their normal dance.

Today it would have to be a tango, fast and too the point, hurrying through everything just to keep up with the accelerating beat.

No one outside would know that the pair was inside, making Harry so thankful for magic and silencing charms.

As they leant against each other afterwards, regaining their breath Harry realized that there was no place in the world, in the universe that he would rather be then right here, in the Weasley's dusty old broom shed with a half dressed Ginny.

"Ginny," She looked up at him, her checks flushed and her eyes bright. "Marry me." Her eyes changed, they remained bright, but a look of questioning confusion flashed behind her initial joyous reaction.

"You serious?" He nodded, kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

"Yes, I am. I know you have doubts, that we may be too young, but we can have a long engagement, I don't care. I just knowing that you were willing to spend the rest of your life with me would me more than enough." He fell into silence, resting his forehead with hers.

She stared back, lips slightly apart in shock.

"Yes."

"What?" She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, softly kissing him.

"I'll marry you Harry. I'll marry you." He grinned back, lifting her up into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"What are you doing in here?"

The couple broke apart, looking around to see Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"I thought I locked that door," Harry muttered. "Anyway, what are you guys doing down here? We thought you were occupied… else where."

Ron shock his head, moving into the shed, closing the door behind Hermione as she squeezed in.

"George wanted to see me about something to do with the shop, so we were interrupted and then Mum went on the war path." He looked between them. "What are you doing down here?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other wondering whether to tell the truth or not. But they were rescued by Hermione who reached an answer first. (As ever.)

"I think they were doing what we were doing." Ron's face went red as he glared at Harry, his fist tightening at his sides.

"Hey, don't you try and make me the bad guy here. Who's the bloke that follows me around every where and yet slips off to have sex with his girlfriend when no one is looking!"

"But Ginny is my sister! I have to look after her!"

"Hermione is as close to a sister as I will ever get!"

Hermione's shout was the only thing that shut them up. They stood glaring at each other, their respective girlfriends holding them back so they wouldn't kill each other, or try to.

"It is obvious that we are all at fault with the situation, so here's the plan. We all use the shed, take it in turns. Or something like that. Alright?" She looked between them. Ron nodded, relaxing. Harry nodded as well. "Good. Now, Harry, Ginny, have you finished with the shed?"

Ginny nodded, taking Harry by the hand and pulling him out into the evening sunlight, closing the door quite securely behind them.

They stood for a moment watching the sun setting.

"Want revenge?" He nodded, grinning at her, just loving the way she thought.

"Yeah, that sounds good." They walked back up to the house, laughing as they planned on how to tell Mrs. Weasley that her youngest son was involved in 'risky' behaviour with his girlfriend. It was worth it just to see Ron try to explain to his mother what he had been doing half dressed with his girlfriend in the broom shed.

But they take it turns now. Ron doesn't follow Harry everywhere and Ginny sneaks him down to her room when Hermione is in Ron's room.

The broom shed still got used, occasionally, but for a while; it would stand empty of human activity, until another Weasley couple sort sanctuary, and a place to perform a dance.


End file.
